Rise of the Autumn Leaves and Training of the Winter Wind
by sapphirechamp
Summary: A HTTYD and ROTG crossover with a twist. Fem! Guardian!Hiccup/Jack. Pitch is back in action and threatening the children of the world, and MiM gathers his Guardians to fight him once again, but this time he will rise not one but two new Guardians. Follows ROTG movie plot line.
1. Awakening

__Okay, to the people who've read my drabbles and asked for this I caved, this is the first chapter of the crossover.

Disclaimer: They belong to dreamworks.

"Bleh" Talking

_"bleh" Thinking or monologue._

* * *

_When I first woke up, I had no idea where I was. Everything was so strange and confusing._

An eighteen year old girl lay on her back with a giant black dragon curled around her. The girl's eyes slowly fluttered open, confusion gracing her features.

_But when I saw the moon, everything felt safe and right. Like I could trust it. It was just so warm and inviting._

The girl stared at the moon for a moment more before slowly sitting up and looking around. The trees in the forest she was in were all yellow, orange, brown, and red with leaves falling, signaling it was autumn. Said girl smiled at the sight, before looking to her left and gasping at the large beast that lay curled up around her. The noise woke the dragon up and he lifted his head to look at the girl in front of him.

Her eyes looked into his acid green ones and before she could stop herself, she said "Toothless…"

The dragon purred in response seeming to remember that was its name. The girl smiled before looking down at herself. She was wearing a light green tunic, burnt at the hem and what looked like a scorched fur vest, darker green leggings with more burn marks on them and one fur lined boot on her right foot.

A glint of light caught her eye, and she looked next to her left foot and saw a small dagger. She cautiously picked it up looking at the reflection in the blade. It wasn't a perfect reflection like one can see when looking in water, but it was all that she had. Who knew daggers made acceptable mirrors?

Her face had more freckles than she could count. Her eyes were dark green that seemed to have a yellow ring around the pupil. Her hair was auburn, highlighted with red, making it almost seem like fire in certain light. Her hair was also shaggy and hit just below her shoulders. The girl slowly stood up twirling the dagger in her hand a bit before pointing it at a tree. The tree's few green leaves suddenly turned red and orange. The girl gasped before an idea struck her. She took her free hand and made a sweeping motion

The effect was instant; a small breeze blew through and started to make leaves fall. The girl smiled brightly before laughing making even more leaves fall. She danced as the leaves did, allowing the autumn breeze to take her where it wanted to. It was a most beautiful dance indeed, one of pure joy and energy, yet soothing and relaxing. Every move she made, the leaves followed. Leaves turned from green to yellow to red and orange. Then they spun around her, like she was coordinating some sort of dance of the leaves.

She spun a last time before she felt a huff on her back. She turned around and smiled up at Toothless reaching out to pet his snout. Suddenly, a yellowish glow caught her (and Toothless') eye. They both looked toward the glow in the distance, figuring it must be a village. The dragon leaned down and made a gesture for her to get on his back. She smiled and did so, and couldn't help but feel like she belonged there, on the back of Toothless.

They flew fast and landed in mere seconds. The girl slid off of the dragon's back looking around the village.

"Umm excuse me?" She asked looking at the people all round "Can someone help me?"

She looked to Toothless for some help before turning to ask someone else. Just when she did a large man walked right through her. She shrieked and fell to the ground scrambling back a few feet as a woman walked through her as well. Toothless was beside her in a second people moving through him as well. Toothless got her on to his back and flew off back to the forest as fast as he could.

The girl slid off of the dragon's back clutching her chest and breathing hard. She looked up to the moon for an explanation.

_My name is Hiccup; I'm the Harbinger of Autumn, that is the last, and only thing the Man in the moon ever told me._

_**300 years later**_

_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember._

A figure is seen floating in a lake below the ice. A boy with hair as white as snow and skin as pale began to rise. He was dressed in a white blouse topped with a brown vest, an animal hide cloak, brown pants and no shoes.

_It was dark and it was cold and I was scared, but then…_

The boy started floating upwards his ice blue eyes fluttering open.

_I saw the Moon, and it was so big and bright that I wasn't afraid anymore._

The boy's body floated upward and then trough the ice. He was panting, frantically looking around before settling, looking up at the moon for comfort. He slowly descended back on to the lake's surface instantly freezing the water particles beneath his feet. Looking at his hands as he did so.

He looked around and took a few steps. His foot suddenly kicked a something on the ice. The boy looked down at the staff in wonder poking it with his toe a couple of times. Beautiful frost patterns climbed rapidly upon the wood as he poked it. The teen reached down and picked the staff up carefully, running his hands along the surface of the wood. He felt some powerful spark and dropped the unhooked end of the staff to the ground.

A fernlike frost pattern formed from where the staff hit the ground. The boy looked at the frost in wonder before moving toward two trees on the edge of the lake. He tapped the staff to the trunk of one of the trees and the frost pattern, once again, appeared. The boy ran his hand along the wood looking closer at its frost patterns, enjoying the fact he had made it.

He started bouncing in excitement before tapping the staff on the other tree. The boy started laughing as he ran along the surface of the lake, letting the staff drag along the ground and creating more frost. The wind suddenly picked up the boy and took him into the air, giving him a view of his work and the area surrounding the lake.

The boy smiled at the view before the wind stopped cradling him, and he fell into a tree landing hard on one of the sturdier branches. Nonetheless, he laughed as he sat up and looked over toward a light in the distance belonging to a small village. He flew unsteadily toward the village before crash landing in the middle of it. The boy stood up laughing as he dusted dirt and snow off of his clothes.

He smiled and walked to some people saying things like "Hello." and "Ma'am." The people ignored him. He tried asking where he was but again, no one answered him and continued on their way. The boy looked around confused before a woman walked though him.

Hurt, the teen jumped back in shock, gasping in pain. A young girl than walked through him and then two running children and a dog. Panic rose rapidly in the boy, but he mustered enough wind to flee the scene. When he landed, he took a few moments to catch his breath and looked up to the moon.

"_My name is Jack Frost, how do I know this? The moon told me so."_

* * *

Good, bad otherwise? What did you think? And how could I improve?


	2. An Old Threat, and New Protectors

****Finally.. It is finally up! and omg..the reviews you guys have left me...I've never gotten that many before...

Answers to the questions! Yes Hiccup has both of her feet...I kind of thought I implied it, but I guess not.

Jack and Hic will meet next chapter.

I'm not sure on Toothless' feeling toward Jack yet, though I agree that Toothless is like a brother to Hiccup.

and They woke up in an unknown island... possibly Berk... not too sure yet

as for the pouncing...wait and see...

Usual disclaimer~

* * *

**600 years later**

All was normal at the north pole, the yetis were making toys, the elves were up to whatever it was they usually do, and the man who was in charge of the enormous place was doing one of his favorite activities.

The large Russian man, Nicholas St. North, sat in his workroom with music playing in the background, he slams an ice block onto the table in the middle of the room, before taking a chainsaw and cutting it in half.

A group of elves was in the corner of the room eating a plate of cookies when North announced "Still waiting for cookies!" causing them to panic and scramble to neaten the plate as North moved to grab a miniature hammer, singing along to the music as he did so.

North put the final touches onto the ice to reveal an ice train. He laughed joyously as he put the finished train onto an ice track, just as two of the elves held up plate of cookies, on glaring at his companion and pointing at the plate telling him to spit the cookie he had in his mouth out.

North exclaimed "Yes!" before grabbing a cookie, leaning back to watch the little locomotive go down the track picking up speed.

"Ah finally." North said as he bit into a the sweet, and watched in growing excitement as the train hit the loop in the track and made its way to the end of the line.

The man watched with the same wonder a child would as train hit the end of the track and launched off, only to sprout wings and begin to fly around the room.

North's eyes followed it until it flew in front of the door, which was promptly slammed open by a yeti.

"Ach!" North exclaimed looking in disbelief at the yeti, who brought his hands up to his mouth and looked in shock at what he had done.

They both stood that way for a moment more before North calms himself, and says "How many times have I told you to knock?" The yeti grabbled something out that put North on edge.

"What…? The Globe?" He asks jumping up and grabbing sword, before storming out of the room and toward the Globe room.

A sea of elves met them and North walked through them pushing them out of the way muttering "Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?"

He finally made it to the platform in front of the Globe, looking in concern as a few of the lights begin to flicker.

"What is this?" North asks concerned as more lights flicker, before asking one of the two yetis beside him urgently "Have you checked the axis?"

The yeti was about to answer but a violent wind started to blow scattering papers and other forms of debris, and a large amount of black sand began to circle the Globe.

The elves began to panic, running around every which way, and the sand began to swirl up toward the top of the Globe before shooting out the roof.

When the wind dies down and the debris settles the lights returned to the Globe, and a large black shadow swept across the room, before disappearing quickly.

Eerily echoing laughter followed the shadow's leave, making North look up in fear and muttering gravely "Can it be?"

He then calls "Dingle!" and several elves step forward looking excited, before looking confused trying to figure out which one of them was 'Dingle'.

"Make preparations! We are going to have company." North continued, not noticing the confusion.

North lifted a lever on the panel in front of the Globe before twisting it and pushing it back down.

* * *

A bright colorful appears at the top of the axis before shooting into the sky and spreading to the corners of the world.

A tiny fairy carrying a coin flits above a child's head before diving under his pillow and coming out the other side with a tooth.

The fair smiles pleased with her find before flying out of the room and towards her home.

She is joined by thousands of her sisters as the return to the palace dropping of teeth or picking up coins, or going to the mistress of this palace to receive orders on where to go next.

Toothiana is giving out orders switching from one little fair to another before she shouts "Wait!"

All the nearby fairies stopped before tweeting and looked as Tooth held up a tooth asking "Look it's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life?!"

She gasps before exclaiming "Look how she flossed!" but the fairies twittering had turn nervous causing Tooth to look and see the aurora signal.

A look of determination crosses her face before she takes off for the North Pole, a few of her fairies following her.

* * *

While the Guardian's had begun their move to his work shop, North recalled the oath they had taken, the reason they existed.

"_My fellow Guardians, it is our job to watch over the children of the world, and to keep them safe To bring wonder, hope, and dreams. And so, I've called us all here for one reason and one reason only the children are in danger."_

A little girl, is sleeping peacefully when a golden thread of sand came in and started to form an image of her playing soccer.

Following the thread of sand lead up to a golden cloud where a small man stood, sending more tendrils out to form the dreams of sleeping children.

A giant smile was on Sandman's face as he continued his work, until the aurora zoomed past him.

Morphing his face into one of concern, he closed his eyes making his cloud transform into a biplane.

Sandy barrel rolled into a dive before taking off into the distance to the Pole.

* * *

"_An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him."_

Deep in the tunnels running through the earth a couple of eggs are gathered.

The eggs scatter as a large figure came bounding past.

Just outside of the Pole, a hole opened in the ground. Two long, gray rabbit ears pop out and twitch.

When it was determined that the area was safe, Bunnymund jumped out of the hole and stood heroically against the background.

The image is broken by Bunny shivering and saying "Ah it's cold!"

He bounds off, making his way to North's workshop, exclaiming all the way "I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!"

Inside the main room just as Sandy and Bunny enter, North is trying to act as a good host and Tooth is giving orders too her fairies.

Bunny muttered "Oh this better be good North." before going to the fire place to warm up his feet.

"Sandy thanks for coming." North greets the smaller Guardian, who responds with a series of symbols in his sand conveying that his was busy and has work to do.

"I know I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious." North replied as he, Sandy, and Tooth moved closer to the center of the room, and Bunny pulled out an egg to start painting.

Tooth tried to calm her fairies down as North stated why he'd called them there "The Boogie Man was here, at the Pole!"

A ripple of uneasiness rolls through the other three, with Tooth exclaiming "Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!"

"Yes! There was black sand covering the Globe." North continued making a sweeping motion with his hands.

Agitated confusion crossed Bunny's face as he asked "What, what…what do you mean black sand?"

"And then a shadow!" North went on scaring a few of the fairies.

"Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch." Bunny said pointing his paint brush at North suspiciously.

"Well, ah, not exactly…" North admitted sheepishly

"Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" Bunny asked looking down at Sandy who shrugged and made a sand question mark appear above his head.

"Yeah, you said it, Sandy." Bunny replied going back to painting his egg.

"Look, he is up to something very bad. I feel it," North paused before looking dow and rubbing his stomach "in my belly." A few fairies flitted down and looked at his stomach curiously.

Bunny looks down right irritated as inquires "Hang on, hang on, you mean to say, you summoned me here three days before Easter - because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas.." Tooth began giving orders again while Sandy floats off to do his own thing.

"Ah but Bunny, Easter is not Christmas." North said a little smugly patting Bunny's face and taking the egg he was painting and walking off.

Bunny laughs a little before muttering "Here we go…" and following North.

A beam of light cascaded in while this was going on, and only Sandy getting served eggnog noticed the moon coming out.

"North, I, I don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up." Bunny injected frustrated.

"No matter how much you paint, is still egg!"North counters tossing Bunny the egg back.

Sandy started pointing to the moon trying to get the other's attention.

"Look, mate, I'm dealing with perishables. Right. You've got all year to prepare." Bunny argued catching the egg.

"Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars, Saltwater taffy." Tooth continued instructing her fairies, oblivious to everything else.

Sandy made a motion to whistle and a music note appeared above his head, but still went unheeded.

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?" North asked making a twitchy movement with his hands

"Why are you such a blow hard?" Bunny countered quirking an eyebrow and pointing the paint brush at him.

"Ontario, sector nine: five canines, two molars, and fourteen incisors. Is that all in one house?" Tooth continues as the bickering pair drifted near her.

Sandy waved a flag above his head jumping up and down trying in vain to get the others' attention.

"Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue?" North asked looking away from Bunny and to Tooth.

"Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?" Tooth asked looking down at Sandy for approval.

Sandman tried using an arrow pointing to the ceiling, and just when he thought Tooth got the message she gasps and turns to her fairies "San Diego, sector two! Five incisors, a bicuspid and a really loose molar on stand-by."

"Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that remember?" Bunny reminded in a mocking tone.

"I know it was him. We have serious situation!" North countered

"Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs." Bunny argued irritated/

"Hey, I hate to interrupt the, 'We work so hard once a year club' but could we concentrate on the matter…" Tooth said before being interrupted by Sandy who had long since lost his patience and had grabbed an elf nearby before shaking him vigorously.

The other three looked at the smaller Guardian when the ringing stopped in surprise. Sandy in return pointed to the ceiling and made a crescent moon appear above his head, a cross look on his face the entire time.

The other three turned and looked at where he was pointing finally noticing the moon coming out. "Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?" North asked looking a little surprised at what he thought was Sandy's silence.

Sandy huffed and let sand spew like smoke out of his ears to show his anger.

"It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?" North asked looking up happily at the moon.

An intense beam of light forms in the center of the room as the Guardians look on in awe, and a dark silhouette of Pitch forms in the center causing the spirits to look stunned.

"It is Pitch." Bunny admitted looking up to North, who had a smug look as he patted his belly.

North turned his attention to the moon before asking "Manny…what must we do?"

The shadow disappeared as the beam intensified and narrowed illuminating the symbol in the center and causing it to rise.

As the gem rose from the ground Tooth asked excitedly "Ah, guys, you know what this means?"

The moonlight refracts through the gem casting light all around.

"He's choosing a new Guardian." North replied awed and waiting for the image to form.

"What?! Why?" Bunnymund asked affronted.

"Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help!" North replied still looking intently at the gem.

"Since when do we need help?!" Bunny was very annoyed at the whole idea.

"I wonder who it's gonna be?" Tooth pondered aloud looking at her male companions as Sandy made a four-leaf clover appear above his head/

"Maybe the Leprechaun?" Tooth asked looking down at Sandy, honestly considering it may be him

"Please not the ground-hog, please not the groundhog." Bunny muttered looking pleadingly at the gem.

The image finally formed revealing a young boy hooded, bare foot and carrying a hooked staff.

"Jack Frost." North said blinking a bit. The other being just as surprised, and the Mini-teeth swooning and sighing.

"Ah, I take it back! The Groundhog's fine!" Bunny admitted looking back up at the moon panicking.

Tooth was admiring Jack before catching herself and quickly saying "Well, ah, as long he helps to ah...to protect the children, right?"

Bunny began pacing agitatedly saying "Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish..."

"Guardian." North cut in looking quite pleased with himself.

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian." Bunny argued as they all turned to look at the figure again.

To their surprise the figure dissolved and another began to form.

"Two?! Two new Guardians?!" Tooth exclaimed watching as the crystal glowed again.

"Oh watch it be the Groundhog now." Bunny muttered sourly, as he waited for the figure to appear.

The figure finally formed and before them stood a girl in a jacket, knit hat, skirt, and winter boots with a bow and quiver stung onto her back, and a dagger and pouch on her belt.

The guardians looked confused for a moment before realization crossed Bunny's face.

"Blimey! He's picking her as well?" Bunny said quite shocked.

"Who is she Bunny?" North asked quite surprised at the change of Bunny's attitude.

"She's the spirit of fall, Hiccup. A quiet little thing really. She's more Guardian material than Jack, but I'm not sure by how much…Leave a bit of bad luck where ever she goes. And the first meeting wasn't so great." Bunny said cringing as he remembered their first meeting

* * *

_It was about a hundred years ago, Bunny was watching one of the egg hunts in the southern hemisphere._

_Bunny was admiring some of the vibrant colors the trees where turning when he noticed a girl dressed plainly in a mere yellow dress with a floral hat covering her head., standing under the tree as if contemplating it. _

_Bunny watched her as he lifted a hand and a breeze blew through and made some of the newly colored leaves fall._

_He knew something was odd about her then and slowly approached her, before stepping on a branch._

_The girl whirled around, a scared look gracing her features._

"_Oi, oi sheila, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I know I look a little odd and all to you but I promise I'm no one to be afraid of."_

_She looked confused for a moment before a growling sound was heard and she whirled back to the trees._

_A black beast leapt out of the trees growling at Bunny, who pulled out his boomerangs and looking like he was going to move in front of the girl._

_The dragon leapt and took Bunny, who looked slightly frightful, to the ground snarling the entire time._

"_Toothless no! He's a good guy! He wasn't gonna do anything." the girl yelled running and grabbing onto the dragon's, Toothless', neck. _

_Toothless still looked weary but climbed of the rabbit and stood close to the girl._

"_You..you can control that thing?" Bunny asked scooting back and standing up slowly._

"_Yes, I'm sorry he's over protective of me. Has been since we woke up. I'm Hiccup, the Harbinger of Autumn. And this is Toothless, my companion." Hiccup introduced herself bowing slightly to Bunny._

"_I-I'm Bunnymund the Easter bunny and Guardian of hope." Bunny introduced himself still worried about the dragon in front of him._

* * *

"She was a bit odd, but a kind spirit nonetheless. She just has this odd habit of being there when something bad strikes." Bunny added looking a little solemnly at the image.

With that the Guardians went to work on a plan to get their two new partners to the Pole.

* * *

What did you guys think? I did wanted to use the pouncing idea but...couldn't fit it in later. sooo yeah.

and I'm in school so updates will be slow, especially when the work load picks up but I will post when I can.

Again honest opinoins, and ways I could improve or problems you see please?


	3. CollectingKidnapping

I can't tell you how much this chapter kicked my butt. I'm soo happy to get this up.

I'm sorry for the wait but longer chapter this time!

Disclaimer: You know it by know.

* * *

**St. Petersburg, Russia**

A familiar staff taps a mail box, frost spreading down it and racing forward across the street.

The frost hit a drinking fountain just as a boy leaned down to take a sip, catching his tongue on the newly formed ice and causing him to cry out in shock.

The frost continued to spread on the street, catching a mail man off guard and causing to fall backwards and to throw his packages into the air.

Though no other heard it, a joyous laugh led the ever spreading frost in its frozen march.

The frost spread up and along a building where it ended freezing a fishbowl just as the owner tried to feed it.

The fast flying figure laughed even louder as he flew past an open window, causing a writer's papers to be blown away and him to try to catch them.

The figure shot up into the air before landing on a cathedral's roof.

The spirit, Jack Frost, now wearing a blue hoodie with various parts frozen over and the same brown pants with leather straps, looked over the city with an expression of smug satisfaction saying "Ah, now that was fun."

"Hey wind.." Jack started leaning forward and chuckling when the wind blew harder "Take me home!"

The wind blew even strong and faster, picking the boy up and tossing him into the air.

Jack laughed the entire ride, watching as the night turned to day as he crossed from one continent into the other.

He dove down toward the city laughing.

Jack blasted through the city yelling "Snoooooow Daaaaaaayy!" as he brought snow and a cold wind where he went.

Pedestrians yelped and pulled their coats on tighter, giving various complaints about the sudden chill.

Jack laughed at their misfortune as he continued through town, making his way to an all too familiar lake.

As he zipped into the lakes surrounding land he knocked a book out of young boy's hands.

Jack leaned down and looked at the book asking the boy as he picked it up "Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?"

The boy didn't hear Jack at all, and a pair of twins ran in whooping and hollering about the snow.

Jack smiled and bowed his head a little waving an arm out saying "You're welcome!"

None of the boys heard him but instead went on about their Easter plans, and how they hoped they could find eggs.

Jack decided to follow them to the first boys house, walking on the top of the fence.

"Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in Michigan. That's like, super close!" The brunette boy said excitedly with one of the twins muttering "Here we go again."

Jaime shook his head and went to get his sleigh, just as his little sister came out onto the porch with their greyhound.

"You saw the video too Claude, he's out there!" Jaime retorted grabbing his sleigh.

"That's what you said about aliens." "And the Easter Bunny." The twins said one right after the other.

"Wow the Easter Bunny is real." Jaime countered giving Claude a look.

"Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself." Jack added in annoyed, sitting down on the fence and continuing to watch the children.

"Come on you guys will believe anything." Claude laughed

"Easter Bunny! Hop-hop-hop!" The little blonde girl said jumping down the porch steps before the greyhound ran down the steps as well and knocked her over.

Sophie sat up and started to cry as Jaime called out "Mom! Sophie fell again!"

Jaime's mother came out and checked on the toddler, before stopping Jaime from leaving by saying "Jaime hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

The woman put Jaime's hat on his head as the boy looked up in confusion and asked "Who's Jack Frost?"

"No one honey. It's just and expression." The mother said before going back to taking care of her youngest.

Jack's face morphed from amused to annoyed quickly as he snapped "Hey." And jumped off of the fence.

He landed and muttered to himself "Who's Jack Frost?" and leaned down to gather up some snow.

He made a snowball before blowing on it and turning it a light blue. He looked over to the children with a mischievous look on his face.

The boys were starting to play when all of the sudden a snowball hit Jaime in the back of the head.

Jaime put a hand to the back of his head, looking up miffed, before blinking as a blue light appeared before his eyed and smiled and laughed "Okay, who threw that?"

Jack flew into the middle of the group saying a little smugly "Well, wasn't big foot kiddo."

Jamie looked around before zeroing in on two other children, one blonde boy with big glasses and the other a girl with pig tails and a pink hat, and leaning down to gather up some snow himself.

Monty was hit in the back of the head with a snow ball, causing him to fall face first into the snow, and when Pippa went to help him she was hit and the face by another snow projectile and fell back onto her bum.

"Jaime Bennett! No fair!" She yelled with a slightly amused look on her face.

"You struck first!" Jaime countered with a huge smile.

Both turned when they heard Claude gasp as his brother was stuck in the side of the head by a snowball, but still laughed at his brother's misfortune.

"Free for all!" Jack yelled as the kids started and all out, take no prisoners snow ball war.

"Who needs ammo?" Jack asked as he ran between the children and made snowballs litter the ground for them to use.

The kids continued on, completely enamored with their game, until Jaime, using his sled as a shield, was knocked to the ground and a snowball meant for him hit the larger girl behind him.

The large girl turned around slowly growling and glaring at the group before her.

"I hit Cupcake!" Pippa squeaked shrinking in on herself a bit.

"She hit Cupcake." Monty muttered pointing back at Pippa.

"You hit Cupcake?" Claude asked, worriedly looking back the brunette.

Jaime, on his back and on the ground, brought his sled closer to him to protect himself as Cupcake toward over him, holding the head to the snowman she had been making.

All of the sudden a snowball hit Cupcake in the face, making the other kids gasped.

The group started muttering among themselves trying to figure out who threw the object, unbeknownst to the fact that Jack, sitting on his staff behind them, had thrown it and was slowly smiling.

Cupcake blinked and let out a chuckle before trying to hold it back and failing, causing the other kids to look amongst themselves and smile.

Cupcake held up the snowman's head and began casing the other kids, all of them laughing and throwing around playful taunts.

Jack flew in front of them causing a patch of ice to form, advising "Oooh, little slippery." and causing the kids tall fall to the ground and Jaime to land on his sled and start sliding into town.

The kids yelled for him to stop and that he'd be going into traffic, but Jaime was already moving too fast and was soon on the street.

Jack continued making an ice path to guide the sled, helping it to barely dodge a moving truck that spiraled, spilling some of it cargo and making a four car pileup.

Jaime looked back at the chaos before snapping his eyes forward in fear, Jack smiling and telling him "Don't worry kid, I gotcha."

They continued their path, Jack shouting encouragements and Jaime looking terrified,.

Jack took Jaime onto the sidewalk causing several people to jump back in fright and yell out complaints.

The winter sprite took the eight year old back onto the streets, and almost directly into the path of an oncoming snow plow.

Jack's eyes widened and he turned the ice path away from the plow using the wind to help him.

Jaime shuts his eyes tight as he went up the ramp Jack just made.

Time seemed to slow down as the other children arrived and watched the scene play out before them. Jaime flew through the air, his fear turning into joy, and Jack watched from the ground with the same amount of wonder on his face.

Jamie landed with a thud in a snow bank in front of the town's statue.

The kids rushed to where Jaime was, while Jack jumped onto the monument cheering.

Jaime popped up smiling exclaiming "Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid ... I did a jump and I slid under a car–-ERF!"

He was cut off by a sofa from the moving truck rammed into him.

Everyone cringed with Jack muttering a guilty "Whoops." And the kids giving unison "Oooooh." Before falling into silence and waiting to see if Jaime was okay.

Jaime stood up smiling, now with a gap in his teeth, holding the tooth he had just lost exclaiming "Cool! A Tooth!"

The children all gather around him admiring the fact he lost the tooth and chattering "Dude that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!"

"Oh no…" Jack muttered knowing what this meant.

The kids chattered amongst themselves all previous activities forgotten as they walked to their homes.

"Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!" Jack called out fruitlessly from the statue looking down frustrated.

The kids continued on, unknowing of the winter sprite behind them, causing Jack to become more frustrated and for the sky to darken and snow flurries to start in response.

Jack flew to a few feet in front of the children desperately asking "What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here!"

Just then Jaime ran through Jack, completely oblivious to the spirit and the pain he had caused.

Jack stood there in shock, and in pain ignoring the children's complaints of the cold.

He stood there for another moment longer before whipping up a wind and flying a way.

Later that night Jaime stood on his bed with one of his toy robots recounting the tale to his little sister.

"...I did this jump and it was amazing and I slide under a car and it was awesome! Then I was flying down this hill and I was like whoosh, whoosh, whoosh through all these cars, and then the sled hit this, this thing, and I was like way up in the air." He mimed the actions with the small mecha and crashed onto the bed as Sophie and Abbey sit listening intently.

"And then BAM! The sofa hit me, and, and see?" Jaime continued and pointed to the gap in his teeth muttering something that sounded vaguely like "I lost a tooth!"

Sophie looked up at her brother in wonder before laughing and trying to stick her own finger in the gap.

Jaime's mother walked in watching the two for a moment before asking "Alright you, tooth under your pillow?"

Jaime set his toy on the dresser next to the bed before moving a stuffed rabbit next to his pillow and grabbing a flashlight and camera saying "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Now don't stay up trying to see her, Jamie, or she won't come." His mother advised gently.

"But I can do it this time! You wanna help me, Soph? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!" Jaime said looking excited at the blonde toddler.

Sophie squealed a bit before crawling around on the bed chattering excitedly.

They younglings mother picked her youngest off of the bed, lifting her above her head a little, just as the greyhound started licking the boy's face saying "Uh uh, straight to bed now mister."

Jaime started to protest but didn't get very far.

All of this was seen by one Jack Frost, who watched with a somber look on his face.

He shook his head as frost started to form on the window's glass, and flew up on to the roof of the home.

Jack walked along the roof till he stood directly beneath the moon before looking up sadly and asking "If there's something I'm doing wrong, can you, can you just tell me what it is?"

The moon said nothing but Jack continued anyway "Because I've tried everything, and

no one ever sees me."

Once again the moon was silent and Jack gave one last desperate plea "You put me here, the least you can do is tell me, tell me why."

The moon only continued to shine down, so Jack jumped off of the roof and onto a telephone wire, freezing them as he walks on them.

Suddenly a golden thread of shifting sand zoomed past him, causing him to turn and smile.

"Right on time Sandman." Jack said as he ran along the lines in time to catch a strand while it made its way to some child's room.

Jack reached out a hand and let the sand run through it, a dolphin forming out of what broke away swimming around him and doing flips.

Elsewhere a strand made its way into the pink room of Cupcake, where she sleeps hugging a stuffed unicorn close.

The sand hovered above her head for a mere moment before morphing into her dream, her riding on a unicorn.

The third grader smiled in her sleep, while quietly a shadow extended from under her bed before a man stepped out of it.

He moved closer to the bed before stating "Ohhhh, I thought I heard the clippity-clop of a unicorn. What an adorable dream!" and smiling warmly at the girl.

He leaned closer to her before adding "And look, at. Her. Precious child. So sweet, so full of hope and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing...a touch of fear."

With that the Boogieman reached a finger out and lightly touched the sand image, a black spot forming on it then quickly spreading, causing it to fall apart.

Pitch watched as the girl cringed and murmured in her sleep joyfully snickering "Hahaha! That never gets old!"

The shadow man swirled the Dream Sand, making it all black and encouraging "Feel your fear. Come on. Come on, that's right."

The sand started to take shape, turning into beastly horse, which cantered around Pitch's head causing him to hiss out "Yesss. What a pretty little Nightmare."

The shadow man grabbed the horse by its mane, looking in its eyes ordering "Now, I want you to go tell the others the wait is over."

The once lovely dream dashed out of the window, joining a few others before going off to find their brethren.

Pitch shadow traveled out onto a the street and looked up at the moon feigning an innocent look "Don't look at me like that, old friend. You must have known this day would come. My Nightmares are finally ready. Are your Guardians?"

Jack watched as the dream sand dispersed, its purpose having been fulfilled, when a shadowy figure darted past him.

The winter elf jumped back in surprise before deciding to chase after it.

Jack chased the mysterious figure into an alley way, before landing and walking into a small clearing.

He looked around tensed and jumped when he heard "Hello, mate." whirling around to see a figure in the dark.

Jack tensed ready to attack as the figure stepped into the light asking "Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

The winter spirit looked confused before relaxing a bit and diverting "Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?" as the Guardian of Hope stepped into view.

"Yes." Bunny admitted pointing a boomerang at the younger before relaxing and adding "But that's not what this is a bout."

Bunnymund pulled the boomerang back and casually ran his claws along the wood before nodding and saying "Fellas."

Jack was suddenly picked up roughly by his hood, causing him to cry out and start to flail.

He looked back to see two yetis, one holding him and the other holding a sack.

"Put me down! What the..." Jack's protest was cut off as he was shoved head first into the sack.

The yeti not holding the squirming package pulled out a snow globe, shaking it before throwing it to the ground, summoning a giant portal.

The yetis looked back to Bunny and made room for him to go through but Bunny shook his head and laughing "Me? Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole."

With that the Easter Bunny thumped on the ground twice opening a hole in the ground before he jumped down it, and the yetis jumped through the portal. The only evidence they were there ever there being a small flower that grew on the ground where Bunny's tunnel had closed.

**The **

A massive figure darts in out of trees, almost playfully.

To an untrained eye it would look only like a black mass, but if one looked closer they'd see wings and a tail with fins with other like features, and most importantly, a rider of this massive beast.

They flew for a moment longer before landing. The figure hopped off of the dragons back laughing a little fully revealing themselves.

The black dragon looked at his rider happily giving her a gummy smile as she moved in front of him.

The female spirit had changed greatly over the years, as she now wore a brown opened hoodie that was a size too big, a lighter brown knit cap with a small green bow on head, most of her auburn hair put up into it, a deep golden shirt, a red and orange plaid skirt with black leggings and light brown wintery boots, the colors of fall with a bow and arrow quiver on her back, and a belt with a dagger hidden on her left hip, and a pouch on her right.

Hiccup smiled and pet Toothless on the snout complimenting "Nice flying bud, and you remembered to stay low and close to the trees that are supposed to turn colors."

Toothless gave a grumble of annoyance and nudged the girl forward, starting to walk forward.

Hiccup rolled her eyes saying "Oh please. You like flying down here, even if we don't do much. If you didn't you wouldn't have come with."

Toothless snorted, giving Hiccup a haughty look causing her to laugh "I can ride other dragons you know. Or fly by myself if I really wanted to."

The dragon looked affronted by the statement making a disgruntled noise.

The fall spirit laughed louder as she walked to the edge of the forest, occasionally turning a few leaves colors, the Fury sulkily following her.

"Oh come on Toothless, you know I'd never do that." The teen admitted turning to look at her partner with a lopsided grin.

Toothless huffed before standing beside her and nudging her arm.

Hiccup rolled her eyes but brought her hand up to scratch him behind the ear, getting a purr in response

The auburn haired girl, still scratching the Fury's ear, looked across the street at a park with children, immediately noticing a small girl sitting on a swing looking longingly to a group playing, and a boy looking at her occasionally, like he wanted to go ask her to play with them.

The spirit looked down at her companion asking "What do you think? Should I?"

Toothless saw the sight she was referring to before purring and nodding a little.

Hiccup smiled a little before looking up at a tree and making a come here motion with her finger.

A single yellow leaf fell off of the tree and floated gently into her hand.

Hiccup brought the leaf up to her mouth and murmured something into it, before blowing on it a little to make it move toward the boy.

The leaf fluttered out quickly reaching the child before circling his head a little before floating off.

The boy followed after it curiously, picking it up when it landed.

He looked from the leaf up to the girl one the girl on the swing, oblivious to what happened, when an orangish light appeared before his eyes.

The boy straightened up a little before walking to the other on the swings.

The girl looked up surprised before tilting her head, as the boy held out a hand for her.

Hiccup could only smile as the little girl took his hand, and he pulled her to the group.

"Sometimes it seems worth it huh bud?" The immortal asked looking down to the purring dragon.

Toothless crooned at her watching the children play, before looking up at the sky and warbling.

"Yeah, you're right. We need to get back. We've got some young ones to train." Hiccup nodded before climbing back up on to the dragon's back, adding "We've done what we can do here for now anyways."

Toothless nodded before taking off into the sky, Hiccup lying close to his back.

The two flew fast, occasionally throwing in a few tricks as they made their journey.

They landed on a so familiar, yet different island, and island completely covered in trees and other foliage, some turning colors some staying green, but giving off a natural, serene feeling, barring the massive structure in the middle of the island that branched out.

Hiccup and Toothless had originally built a home for the two of them there, but it grew when Hiccup started letting dragons she found from around the world come into it, along with the need for room to store the inventions she made over the years.

Hiccup ran it to the expansive building grabbing some targets and other things before dashing out past Toothless, who in turn bounded after her.

They ran to an open clearing looking around confused before Hiccup called out "Guys? Come on you know today is target practice so you don't burn anything you're not supposed to."

Hiccup stood in the clearing tapping her foot for another moment before yelling out "Grace! Greensprout! Tic! If you don't come out of hiding right now I won't put salmon in your food for a week!"

Three small blurs suddenly shot out of the bushes, lining up in front of Hiccup, who rolled her eyes before shaking her head and muttering "Why do you three always have to be so complicated?"

Grace, a female Gronkle who despite her breed's normal finesse was quite an eloquent and graceful thing, which tended to not want to do what she was told.

Greensprout, a male Terror who was the smallest of all of the hatchlings currently on the island was quite the adventurous tike and easily forgot to do what he was told, or refused to.

Tic, a male Nadder that was very shy and had a tendency to only go places with Grace and Greensprout, and that also had a nervous habit of throwing off random spikes.

Hiccup looked over the three a little exasperatedly "You three need to be ready for practice. You're the youngest so you need to practice some more."

She smiled a little when they looked somewhat ashamed, before kneeling down a saying offhandedly "Though you three do also practice harder than the rest when you do."

The hatchlings started cooing and chirping excitedly, running up to her and climbing on her in hopes of getting pets and scratches.

Hiccup giggled a little before noticing two full grown dragons join them admonishing gently "Hestia. Wise there you are. You two were supposed to watch them."

Hestia, a female Monstrous Nightmare with deep, warm scarlet scales, crooned a little and shook her head at the three that had been thrown into her care.

Wise, a White Dragon who was quite clever and would often do things a dragon shouldn't, nodded and eyed the three tiredly.

"They gave you the slip huh?" The spirit questioned standing up after she set the dragons down.

The two nodded again, giving a little growl to the three smaller ones, who at least looked a little guilty.

"Well it's fine now. Let's get started." Hiccup said holding up her stack of wooden targets."Who's first?"

Greensprout immediately stepped forward pawing at the ground, Tic shrunk back a bit and Grace rolled her eyes at the action.

Hiccup giggled before instructing "Okay, now I'm going to through it straight up. You need to hit it like you did the stationary targets but it's a bit harder, so focus. And it's okay if you miss at first."

Greensprout growled a little before looking at the target Hiccup held out.

She tossed it into the air and the Terror puffed up before giving it his best shot.

The target went backwards with smoke coming off of it landing a foot away from Toothless' resting spot.

Greensprout beamed at the hit before strutting around his friends, as the spirit went to pick up the target.

"It was a nice shot Sprout but you were off bit, a little too high." Hiccup stated turning around and holding the target, a small scorch mark near the top.

The little dragon looked at it in disbelief, all previous swagger leaving him as Grace made a laughing noise.

Hestia herded the sulking Terror to her side as Grace trotted forward to take her turn.

Hiccup tossed the next target, and Grace let loose a fire ball that missed the target.

The wooden object fell to the ground with a thunk, and it was silent before Greensprout started making a chortling noise at Grace's expense.

The Gronkle huffed and shook herself before trotting over to Wise with her usual poise.

"It's fine Grace. Moving targets are hard to hit. It's your turn Tic." The auburn haired girl coaxed gently.

Tic nervously scuttled forward, looking up in worry at the target held between his lady's hands.

The harbinger smiled a little "It's okay Tic, you'll get it. And you can pick spikes or fire."

The skittish youngling nodded slowly preparing to fire, as Hiccup held up the target.

She tossed it up and instead of firing Tic ducked his head and a few spikes went off.

Everyone ducked in response, a habit they'd formed some time ago, before slowly standing back up and looking back at the cowering hatchling.

Hiccup looked to the target before a smile creeped its way on to her face "Well it might not have been on purpose but you hit it. Almost dead center too."

The Nadder's head popped up as he looked in surprise as Hiccup held up the target, a spike imbedded an inch or so to the left of the bullseye.

Grace immediately went next to Tic's side and cooed in approval, as Greensprout sulked for a moment more before running to his friends side and head butting him.

"Alright. Let's try again. Tic let's see if we can do it on purpose this time, Grace focus on where the targets going not where it's at, and Greensprout just need to aim a little better and you'll get it." Hiccup instructed moving to pick up another target before a rustling caught her attention.

A baby blue blur shot its way out into the middle of the clearing, surprising everyone there.

"Fidget? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Hiccup asked looking at the pacing dragon.

Fidget, an adult male wind walker who had even more nervous energy than Tic and a tendency to pace and not look anyone in the eye, looked at Hiccup in fear making a few chattering noises.

"A visitor? Here? But…no one ever comes here.." The autumn spirit muttered to herself before looking seriously to Toothless then to Fidget "Take us to where they are Fidget."

The dragon could only nod in response before shakily running in the direction he came from, the others following close behind.

Toothiana flitted about nervously as she contemplated how to go about approaching the younger spirit, occasionally pausing to give orders to the fairies that accompanied her.

"Where is she? Bunny said that she'd most likely be here since it's her off season." Tooth muttered as she looked around, enjoying the scenery while simultaneously worrying about how the meeting would go.

A slight rustling caught her attention and the fairy whipped around to look at where the noise was coming from.

Tooth tensed a little but looked confused when a girl, the Autumn spirit she guessed, came out slowly a black dragon right at her side and few more different breeds of dragon standing behind them.

"You must be the visitor Fidget was talking about. I'm Hiccup the erm…owner of this island I guess you would say." Hiccup introduced herself politely, and Tooth noted a Norse accent in her speech.

Tooth nodded a little taken back by the other spirits appearance and calmness while surrounded dragons "I'm the Tooth Fairy. It's nice to meet you."

Hiccup smiled a little shyly before Toothless grunted and nudged Hiccup's hip with his head.

"Ah this is Toothless, my partner and best friend." She quickly amended before gesturing to the dragons behind her "And these are Hestia, Wise, Fidget, Grace, Greensprout, and Tic."

Toothiana smiled back before flittering closer to the group asking a little surprised "Toothless? He doesn't have any teeth?"

"No he does. Trust me, they're just retractable." Hiccup stated laughing a little.

Toothiana immediately zoomed up to Hiccup and started inspecting her teeth, surprising both the girl and the surrounding dragons.

"Ooooh slightly crooked and a gap between the front teeth, but I think that's because of the era you're from and it kind of fits for you, but otherwise really well taken care of!" The fairy gushed pulling back slightly her fingers still in the younger's mouth.

Hiccup squeaked in protest at the action, causing Toothless to get in between the two, bearing his own teeth and growling lightly at Tooth.

"Toothless! Bad dragon! I don't think she meant any harm, she was just doing her job. The way we do." Hiccup scolded placing a hand on the Night Fury's side, as Tooth was both shocked at the action, but silently admiring the dragon's white and straight teeth.

Toothless calmed down slightly and curled around Hiccup some, who in return patted his head before looking up at Tooth asking "If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here? Not many know we're even here so you must have come for a reason?"

The Guardian of Memories shook out of her stupor before nodding "Yes I need you to come to the North Pole with me."

Hiccup looked surprised before shaking her head and protesting "Oh no, you do not want me there, or any of my dragons. I'll make a wreck of things."

"I can't really tell you now North said not to, but I really need you to come with me." Tooth said a little pleadingly "It's important."

Hiccup looked to Toothless, who shook his head not really knowing what to do either.

The auburnette sighed a little before nodding "Alright, but I'm warning you something bad will come out of this."

Hiccup turned looking at the other dragons "Hestia, Wise make sure the little ones are taken care of, and that those three behave, and Fidget tell the others where we went."

Tooth smiled before grabbing Hiccup's right hand and pulling her into a clearer spot.

"Alright now this might not be what you're used to but it' the quickest way to the pole." Tooth said oblivious to the panic that flashed on Hiccup's face, as she pulled out a snow globe.

Toothiana shook the globe saying "The North Pole." before throwing it to the ground.

A swirling portal appeared before them and Tooth looked back at the pair smiling before flying into it herself.

Hiccup looked back at Toothless before hesitantly walking through the portal, the dragon close behind.

* * *

Comments please?


	4. Meeting Center

Finally...I finally got it done. Sorry for taking so long. My school work got crazy and I was having personal problems, so I barely had time or the will to write but my grove is back for a while and I finished! This is the part you've all been waiting for so I hope I did it good.

Discalimer: You know it by now.

* * *

The sack containing Jack landed on the floor with a thunk as the portal closed.

The winter sprite struggled to open the bag, noticing two elves looking in before jumping back in surprise and scattering.

Jack climbed out of the red bag looking around in wonder muttering a small "Wow." as another portal opened up behind him.

The spirit whirled around in time to see Tooth flit past him and to see a multicolored blur run into him, sending both to the ground.

Jack grunted when his back hit the hard floor, before looking to see what had run into him.

What he saw was a girl around his age laying on top of him, face an inch or so away from his, he blinked away his surprise as he looked closer at her.

The smaller teen was dressed a little oddly to him, baggy clothes and things that didn't seem to stand out like she was trying to avoid attention or wanted to keep to herself.

Next he noticed her face with an expression of pain from the fall, framed by the fringe left out her hat that was a strange auburn color, a weird ratio of red and brown that seemed to change with the light, a small button nose, light pink lips parted around crooked and slightly bucked teeth, the entire thing splashed with freckles making unique patterns on their own.

Then her eyes fluttered open and Jack could only stare back in wonder.

They were deep green, but it lightened up before turning into a yellow ring around the pupil, making a hypnotizing effect, not at all deterred by the confusion that slowly gave way to surprise. It actually made it more mesmerizing to watch the colors swirl.

All in all the girl was cute to Jack, now who was she?

* * *

Hiccup groaned softly, of course she would trip coming out of a portal that's just her luck, before opening her eyes to see what had happened.

She looked down confused to see that she was laying on top of a boy her age, confusing quickly turning to surprise as she realized just how close they were.

The boy was dressed in nothing but a blue hoodie and brown pants, and no shoes, and Hiccup couldn't help but think it was odd, especially given the weather they were in.

Then she looked up to his face, a lot more angled than her's and could only stare for a moment as she took in the icy cold looking pale skin, silvery white hair that spiked upward, pale chapped lips with a blue tint to them, and then she met his eyes.

They're an even icy blue, a color that sparked something familiar but foreign for her, and reflexive like ice on clear water, even reflecting back her own surprise, and she could have sworn that in his irises there was a snowflake shape there.

Hiccup's words failed as all she could come up with to describe the other teen was 'handsome', 'pretty', and 'mysterious' as she had no idea who he was.

* * *

The pair stared at another a moment longer before slight snickering caught their attention making them look in front of them surprised, Jack leaning his head back to see and Hiccup snapping her's up.

Bunnymund was snickering at their misfortune, mostly Jack's, while feeling slightly bad for them, mostly for Hiccup.

Tooth had her hands to her mouth, a look of surprise on her face as she was not quite sure what to do, go check and make sure they were or to squeal at the site.

North stood there blinking down at the pair, not quite sure what to make of the situation, his elves and yetis all standing around the same expression on their faces.

The worst reaction, to the teens at least, was Sandy's. The oldest Guardian was standing there with a huge grin on his face, giving the pair two thumbs up and nodding his head further embarrassing them.

Both spirits were surprised when a low growl was heard, and Hiccup was picked up by the hood to her jacket.

Toothless carefully set the aburnette on her feet, with a quick glance over to be sure she was fine, before growling and bearing his teeth at Jack.

"Toothless! It was an accident, no need to get violent." Hiccup scolded putting hand on the Night Fury's head.

The dragon huffed curled around the girl some, still glaring at Jack as two yetis helped him up.

North cleared his throat before addressing Jack "I hope the yetis treated you well?"

Jack looked back at the man affronted saying "Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." while kicking his staff back up into his hand.

"Oh, good! That was my idea!" North stated proudly turning to smile at Hiccup before moving on to introductions.

"You both know Bunny obviously." North said gesturing to the surly rabbit who rolled his eyes before nodding to Hiccup, who smiled back, as Jack gave a sarcastic "Obviously."

"And the Tooth Fairy?" North continued as some of the Mini fairies hovered near Jack.

Tooth immediately glided to Jack saying "Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth."

Jack looked confused and quirked an eyebrow "My, my what?"

Tooth got extremely close to him and stated "Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" and stuck her hand into his mouth, causing Hiccup to giggle at his misfortune.

The hummingbird hybrid gasped before looking at her fairies stating "Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

The mini fairies swooned and twittered excitedly before Toothiana scolded them lightly "Girls, pull yourselves together... Let's not disgrace the uniform."

North finished up the introductions with "And Sandman." only to see the smallest Guardian dozing off.

North slightly nudged Sandy's shoulders saying "Sandy! Sandy! Wake up!"

The golden man jolted awake before smiling at the two, one of which smiled back.

Jack took a step forward demanding "Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?"

Hiccup continued to pet Toothless chipping in "I'd like to know why we were called here as well."

Sandy stepped up excitedly moving forward as his dreamsand formed a snowflake, a maple leaf, Pitch, the moon, and a G all in rapid fire, confusing the two spirits further.

Jack knelt down saying "That's not really helping. But thanks, little man." as Hiccup nodded in agreement with an apologetic look on her face.

Jack stood up and walked away from the other four, freezing an elf as he did so, saying "We musta done something really bad to get you four together."

He turned around with a cheeky smirk on his face "Am I on the naughty list?"

North laughed a little before answering "On naughty list? You hold record! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." and brushing his Naughty tattoo off for emphasis.

Both spirits looked on confused, glancing at one another to see if the other knew what was going on before Jack asked the question on both of their minds "How come?"

"Now that's a good question." Bunny muttered to North as the jolly man laughed before proudly stating "How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!"

All of a sudden yetis lit up decorated torches and elves began to undo banners hanging from the rafters.

The mini fairies flew up to the newly proclaimed guardians, one set holding a chain of paper snowflakes going to Jack and the other holding a paper necklace of maple leaves to Hiccup, only to be denied by both and earning a slight growl from Toothless.

Horns and drums sounded drowning out the teens protests as North giddily stated "This is the best part!"

An elf marching band starts as the yetis moved the younger spirits into place, Toothless sticking close to his owner's side.

Both look down to see an elf pointing to Jack's feet and then to Hiccup's head before directing their attention to two pair of elves one set holding light blue pointed shoes with a sparkling silver pattern and a stylized G in the middle to Jack and the other set holding a bronze tiara with small leaves surrounding the same stylized G in the center of it.

A yeti handed North a large leather bound book, from which North blew off dust and opened it to a certain page preparing to read off of it.

The Guardians looked on with mixed reactions, but all faces morphed into one of shock when Jack raised his staff.

He slammed it down creating a cold blast of air, making a patch of frost on the ground, blowing out the torches and pushing the elves back, and causing Toothless to throw up a wing to protect Hiccup.

When it all settled they all looked at Jack in shock and he yelled out "What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" and looked around at the others irritated.

North busted out laughing before calming and looking at Jack seriously "Of course you do." and turning to the elves "Music!"

"No music!" Jack retorted glaring at the elves, one of which threw his tuba down and stalked off, as Hiccup straightened up adding in "I have to agree with that one."

Jack flew to a table before sitting down on it saying "Look, this is all very flattering, but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I mean I can see you wanting Maple leaf over there but… I'm not a Guardian."

Jack was cut off by Bunny "Yeah that's what I said!"

Hiccup threw in irately "And what does that mean exactly? That I can't be fun or something Snowflake? Ya know I'm not exactly happy to be here either, and I'm not exactly Guardian material too."

Jack smirked at Hiccup countering "Oh yeah? What's fun about changing leaves exactly?"

Hiccup huffed and glared at him "Well kids can play in leave piles, people enjoy all the different colors for one."

Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked some more "Is that it? Sounds a little dull if you ask me fishbone."

Hiccup's glare intensified and she retorted "There's plenty more but do you really wanna argue with a girl that has a dragon at her side?" Toothless growling in agreement.

Tooth flew between them before they could continue saying gently "I don't think you two realize exactly what it is we do."

She flew towards the globe, directing everyone's attention to it stating "Each of those lights is a child."

Both looked up in awe at the number of lights as North moved to stand between them looking at one then the other explaining further "A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them."

Jack made a small noise and North and Hiccup looked to Tooth examining his mouth once again.

"Tooth…fingers out of mouth." North admonished as Hiccup and Toothless smirked slightly at the winter sprites misfortune.

Tooth backed up before sheepishly saying "Oh, sorry. They're beautiful."

Jack moved away from the glove looking around absent mindedly, Hiccup rolling her eyes at him before smiling down and petting Toothless again.

North sighed before grumpily saying "Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

Hiccup's head snapped up to looking confused, as Jack turned around scoffing in disbelief "You mean the Boogieman?"

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." The Guardian of Wonder said pointing back at the lights.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" Jack protested further and Hiccup nodded agreement saying "He's right on that one at least. You should pick someone better."

North looked at the two confused and said "Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon."

Jack and Hiccup both looked at him stunned asking "What?" simultaneously.

"Last night. The two of you were chosen." Tooth said gently looking at the two bewildered teens.

Now the two spirits looked even more confused, but both now looked slightly hurt as Hiccup asked "He...He talks to you?"

They both looked up to the moon shining down, waiting for some kind of response, but instead got North continuing where Tooth left off "You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny."

Jack ran a hand through his hair and Toothless nudged Hiccup some as the two's confusion grew.

"But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" Jack asked exasperated.

Hiccup looked down at Toothless with mixed emotions but seemingly asking the same thing before muttering "After so long...this is how we hear from him again?" as Toothless crooned softly in response.

Jack sighed in frustration before shouting up at the moon and the Guardians "After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me. No offense."

All in the room looked stunned, though Hiccup and Toothless looked like they guiltily agreed with some of it.

As Jack turned to leave Bunny hopped forward and asked angrily "How is that not offensive?"

The Pooka looked back at the others with a relieved chuckling lightly as he stated "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

The winter sprite stops angry at the remark before turning around and gesturing with his hands as he spoke "Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do."

Both were standing face to face now and the elder leaned in saying "But none of 'em believe in you. Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

The other Guardians looked stunned at what was said as Tooth scolded "Bunny! Enough!" all missing Hiccup's face turn slightly sorrowful as she thought it over.

Jack tried to hide how hurt he was by the statement by sarcastically saying "No the kangaroo's right."

Bunny looked taken aback before angrily declaring "The, the what … what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate."

Jack smirked and cockily, if irately, asked the taller male "Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?"

Bunnymund glared before stating "I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

The tension in the room thickened as the others looked at the pair in stunned silence, not sure what to do.

Sandy huffed some before nudging North, signaling for him to do something.

North straightened up and walked to the pair saying "Jack. Walk with me."

Taking the teen with him North looked at Bunny sternly nodding to the direction he believed Hiccup to be.

Bunny watched them walk off before sighing and turning to where he last saw the autumn spirit, surprised when she was no longer there.

He looked around quickly, barely catching sight of the end of a tail turning a corner.

* * *

Hiccup walked the hall quietly and quickly, trying to avoid anyone that happened to come by, Toothless padding silently by her side.

The teen spotted a large window with a seat like sill a bit out of the way.

She sighed lightly before moving to sit down on it, Toothless laying his head on her lap as he rested on the floor.

Hiccup pet Toothless' snout lightly quietly asking "We really don't belong here huh?" and getting a low croon in response.

They sat in silence for a few more moments before soft footsteps alerted them to someone's approach.

Both turned their heads to see who it was, surprised when they saw the Guardian of Hope standing awkwardly before them.

Bunny looked at them slightly tensed before sighing and smiling a little and asking "Is it alright if I sit next to you Shelia?"

Hiccup nodded and smiled politely back to him scooting a little to make sure he had room.

"You were right you know, about all of it. You don't need to say otherwise, we don't belong here, we aren't Guardians." Hiccup stated not even looking at the rabbit, her voice even.

Bunnymund looked at her guiltily before a small smile made its way to his face and he pulled out an egg to paint.

"Ya know shelia, not everything is as clear cut as that. Not everything is what it seems at first glance, and I've been wrong before." The elder said as he began painting the egg, glancing at the girl discreetly as he did so.

"Take Easter for example. Most people now a days think it's about egg hunting, but it's so much more than that. Easter signals the start of spring, the renewal of life from winter." Bunny continued smiling lightly when Hiccup finally turned to look at him, curious to what the rabbit was getting at.

"With Easter comes hope, the thing I'm meant to bring into this world and protect. Each of the Guardians has something they protect, the job we have to do. So maybe you just have to find out what you bring, and that will tell you if you're cut out to be a Guardian. Manny doesn't normally pick just anyone to become a Guardian, so you must have something special in ya for him to choose you."

Hiccup looked up at him surprised before sighing "What could be good about me? I just bring bad luck."

Bunny finished painting the egg before he took the girls hand into his paw put the easter egg in it saying "Now that's not all ya bring. It has to be more than that, you just got to keep the hope that you'll figure it out soon."

Hiccup looked at the egg in awe, it was a deep green color with gold accents rounding it making swirls, and on one side was bronze colored maple leaf and on the other a small flower, like the kind that pop up when Bunny's tunnels closed.

The teen looked up to say something when Toothiana suddenly flew by, her fairies twittering nervously.

"Tooth what's wrong?" Bunny called jumping up immediately.

"My palace! Something's wrong back at my palace!" Tooth yelled before flying out the window just as Sandy came upon the pair.

Bunny looked down at him before saying "We need to tell North, come on." And hopping down the hall to North's office, the others following only a second later.

* * *

An ornament like elevator traveled down to the factory, carrying North and Jack the latter saying "It's nothing personal, North. What you all do, it's just, it's not my thing."

"Man in Moon says it is your thing. We will see!" the jolly man replied as the elevator finished its descent and the doors opened.

North stormed through workshop with Jack trailing behind dodging a yeti before saying with a chuckle "Slow down, wouldja? I've been trying to bust in here for years, I want a good look."

North whirled around a look of confusion quickly turning into irritation as he asked "What do you mean, 'bust in?'"

"Ah don't worry, I never got past the yetis." He said still looking around before noticing a yeti that was glaring at him and smugly said "Oh hey Phil." and having the yeti pound his fists.

North continued forward calling back "Keep up, Jack! Keep up"

Jack quickly tried to catch up still looking around the bustling factory with a large smile, looking at the toys that the yetis made and ones the elves tested.

The sprite ducked when an elf flying a toy duck flew over his head stating confused as he stood up "Whoa! I always thought the elves made the toys."

"We just let them believe they do." North whispered as they came up upon a few elves dressing one up like a Christmas tree, then plugging in the lights and electrifying it.

Jack looked down at them amused while North, staring at them in disbelief with a somewhat fake smile, slowly complimented "Very nice. Keep up good work!" and pulled Jack away.

They continued on coming up on a yeti that was finishing up painting a blue robot toy.

"I don't like it. Paint it red." North demanded as they passed not noticing the hundred finished blue toys or the yeti groaning in frustration.

"Step it up everybody!" The head of the workshop called as he left all of the activity behind him and Jack walking into his office.

North turned to look at Jack snatching a plate from an elf asking "Fruitcake?"

The sprite eyed the man carefully "Ah, no, thanks."

The Russian man hurled the plate away, and audible crash sounding, before looking over the white haired teen saying sternly "Now we get down to tacks of brass."

The sprite looked up confused muttering quietly "Tacks of brass?" before backing up as North stalked to him cracking his knuckles, running into the door that had suddenly closed and locked as the man came upon him.

"Who are you, Jack Frost? What is your center?" North asked poking Jack in his chest.

"My center?" Jack asked looking up at the man incredulously.

"If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside." The older male said standing back, rubbing his beard as he looked down at the boy curiously.

North hummed before smiling lightly and grabbing a little doll that looked like him and said "Here. This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little…"

He handed the doll to Jack prompting "Well, go on."

Jack looked at North confused but set his staff down and twisted the doll open looking at a slightly smaller doll that looked like the way Santa was described in stories prompting him to ask "You are downright jolly?"

"Ah but not just jolly…" North started as Jack opened the doll again to reveal one that with a cape covering most of his face "I am also fearless."

The next doll was of North holding up his swords with a fierce look on his face "And fearless."

The next doll showed North holding a dear with a small tear in his eye "And caring."

Jack set the other dolls down, looking slightly worried and wary, as North said "And at my center…"

Jack opened the last doll to reveal the smallest doll "There's a tiny wooden baby?"

North looked at him quietly saying "Look closer. What do you see?"

Jack huffed before running a hand through his hair, rolling the doll in his hand before asking uncertainly "You have big eyes?"

North looked excited, gesturing to his eyes as he exclaimed "Yes! Big eyes. Very big. Because they are full! Of wonder! That is my center. It is what I was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything!"

He made a gesture with his hand and suddenly toys started moving and the tree in the corner of the room lit up "Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air!"

More toys became active as a plane flew past Jack and out the open door as North finished saying "This wonder is what I put into the world, and what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center. What is yours?"

The teen looked up at North saddened and lost "I don't know."

Jack looks down the wooden baby in his hand before North closes it, smiling in a caring way, trying to say it would be alright.

Suddenly something zoomed past the window and Bunny, Sandy, Hiccup and Toothless ran by, Bunny stopping to say "We have a problem, mate! Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

* * *

North burst through the giant doors leading to the docking area, the others following close behind him calling out to the bustling yetis "Boys, ship shape. As soon as impossible."

Jack rushed up a bit angrily saying to North as they stopped "North, North! I told you, I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old..."

The sound of pounding hoofs and beastly snorting cut Jack off as reindeer pulled out a shiny new aged sleigh prompting Jack to finish "…sleigh." And Hiccup to look at the vehicle in awe.

Both were almost trampled from not paying attention, Toothless pulling his rider back as Jack jumped slightly away, North yelling to the enchanted creatures "Hey! Moi deti, moi deti. Quiet, quiet."

The sleigh came to a stop and Jack, throwing up a façade of nonchalance, said "Okay. One ride." Before he and Sandy got in.

North looked back to Bunny smugly climbing in as well saying "Everyone loves the sleigh."

The Gurdian of Wonder looked down at Bunny, who was standing stock still, and Hiccup, who was eyeing the sleigh warily but impressed, perplexed "What are you two waiting for?"

Bunnymund tapped the sleigh with his foot a bit saying "I think my tunnels might be faster, mate. And um, and safer." As Hiccup nodded adding "And I have Toothless. Soooo umm…"

"Ah, get in!" North said as he hoisted the two up and put them in the sleigh, Toothless looking wide eyed before hurrying into it as well, wings folded tight against his back and tail hanging out the side with him pressed as small as he could be, "Buckle up!"

Bunny looked down desperately before yelling "Where are the bloody seatbelts?!"

North smirked back at him lightly saying "That was just expression!" before looking down to a yeti asking "Are we ready?"

The yeti rapidly shook his head and waving his arms, but north took no heed and cracked the reins saying "Good! Let's go! Clear!"

Elves and yetis dashed out of the way as the sleigh moved forward quickly, throwing its passengers into their seats.

Bunny clung to the railing of the sleigh, causing Jack to laugh, and Toothless lied his head on Hiccup's lap to help keep her on.

The sleigh came to an almost vertical drop before going down it, causing Bunny to grab on tighter, giant grins to form on North and Jack's faces, and Hiccup to smile and laugh lightly at the feeling of wind in her face.

North pulled a switch to make the sleigh go faster as they came upon a corkscrew like course calling back "I hope you like the loopty loops!"

Bunny gagged as they started the loops saying nauseated "I hope you like carrots."

"Here we go!" North yelled as they launched off of a slope flying into the air.

"Klanso!" North yelled as the reindeer continued to climb higher, Jack moving to the back of the sleigh excitedly, as Bunny slowly looked over the edge of the sleigh before jumping back clinging on to the side and seat for dear life.

Hiccup looked at him sympathetically as she moved to get a better look at the scenery below them, as Jack smirked saying "Hey Bunny."

The rabbit looked up to see Jack standing up on the very back of the sleigh as he said "Check out the view…EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!"

Jack was swept away by the wind surprising Hiccup and Bunny as he called "North! He..!"

Bunny slowly looked over, Hiccup leaning over from her spot as well to see what happened, both surprised to see him laying on one of the skids.

The sprite smirked up at Bunny saying "Aww You do care." causing Bunny to glare at him and angrily state "A rack off you bloody show pony!" as he slid back into his seat.

Jack moved his gaze to Hiccup, who rolled her eyes opening her mouth to say something only surprised when a gust of wind knocked her cap off.

She reached around to grab it before it flew off, and Jack was surprised to see the long, auburn unevenly cut hair, before he cheekily saying to her "Wow. You know, without that cap on, you're kind of cute."

Hiccup blushed lightly at the comment before glaring down at him with a small frown on her face, Toothless joining her growling lightly down at Jack and bearing his teeth a bit, making the sprite cringe.

North called over his shoulder "Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut."

Bunny groaned again looking up in despair "Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels."

North pulled out a snow globe smirking as he quietly said "I say Tooth Palace." and throwing it forward opening a new portal.

The sleigh was covered in a bright light as it sped through the portal, moving to its destination.

* * *

Comments, likes, dislikes? I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
